


Scornful

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 Fics for Expressive Words [69]
Category: Psych
Genre: Gen, Improper crime scene behavior, No fruit of the poisonous tree?, They break laws semi regularly, Wordcount: 100, no one cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 19:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: Contemptuous or derisive.





	Scornful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EllieJef2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieJef2/gifts).



The two men were consulting on another case they probably shouldn’t have. Shawn playing mind games and Gus backing him up. Everyone focusing on them and their theatrics that they didn’t notice the laws that were broken by the consultants to solve the case.

Any attempts to point out the breaking and entering or the fact that at one point they caused a panic specifically to look into a safe that they broke into as well were met with sighs and explanations that since they could still get to trial it was fine.

Anyone would be scornful with that response.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure those two have broken a lot of laws upon review.   
> This is for EllieJef2, she wanted something with Shawn and Gus, but I'm pretty sure Lassie tried to take over again, sorry boot that.


End file.
